


Tomorrow, We

by aruhime



Series: We [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: The big question was there from the start of their encounter, yet both of them was too distracted to talk about it. They still had a long time to go, but that was one year and a half ago. Today was their graduation day, and the question about their relationship was dangling at the back of their head.Or, Seungsik and Chan and the post-graduation anxiety.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Series: We [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891948
Kudos: 17





	Tomorrow, We

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Seungsik/Chan to fill my sad heart. I bullshit this through my Sunday, and definitely meant this only for 1k max, but here we are.  
> Not beta-read-ed as usual, please enjoy this piece!

지금 너랑 나랑 모든 게 다 거짓말 같아  
너랑 일분 이분 시간이 다 거짓말 같아  
꿈일까? 아닐까? 몽롱한 기분인 걸

_Right now, you and I, everything seems unreal_  
_Each minute with you feels unreal_  
_Is this a dream? Or not? I feel hazy_

Lovelyz – Now, We

:::

“I will definitely miss this desk,” Chan lovingly stroked the table, his fingers curling on the dent he had made on the first day he entered this classroom. It was a shabby drawing of a whale and a bunch of nameless little fish.

“I won’t miss mine, though,” Seungsik laughed. He was two seats away from Chan’s desk. “Mine is squeaky and I need to shove some folded paper to balance the table.”

“Why didn’t you ask for a substitute table, then!”

“It’s too late now.” He huffed.

Chan copied him, sprawling on the table, and looking at the chalk board filled with scribbles. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Seungsik got up, walking towards the front and began to read the messages on the chalk board. The whole class had filled the board with small silly messages; some wrote their goodbyes, some wrote their hopes, some drew doodles just for the sake of filling the board so it looked cute and aesthetically pleasing for one’s studyblr. Seungsik didn’t found Chan’s lousy handwriting among the mess.

He turned to Chan with eyes full of question, and as if Chan could read Seungsik’s mind, he laughed.

“I wasn’t sure what to write,” he confessed.

“What did you write for your graduation album, then?”

Chan coughed, “ _You have something called ‘determination’, so long as you hold on_ —”

“You’re not seriously quoting undertale, are you.”

“— _I believe you can do the right thing._ ”

“You really did.”

“It’s better than those cliché tumblr-ish quote!” Chan protested. “Well, what did _you_ write for your quote?”

For some reason, Seungsik looked jittery. “I wrote, uh, song lyrics.”

Chan raised his eyebrows at Seungsik, full of judgement.

“I don’t know what else to write!”

“Pfft, yeah, sure.”

Seungsik turned his attention back to the chalk board. His own class did the same thing too. He had added small messages here and there, something like _happy graduation!_ or _let’s hope for the best from now on_ , things like that. It was harmless, but the moment Seungsik’s chalk left the board, the realisation had dawned upon him that this was real. He, and Chan, and this year’s batch of student, finally graduated and left the school, for real.

Seungsik totally understood the melancholy feelings Chan had for his table.

They officially became the alumni of this school just four hours ago; when the graduation ceremony was held on the gymnasium, when the last student on the attendance list finally received their high school diploma. All of them had clapped their hands, the feelings of freedom suffocated their brains. Finally, there would be no homework or late-night study session.

Finally, they entered the adult world.

“Well, college doesn’t really mean adult world,” Chan had said days ago. They were on the beach, again, a spurt of decision after their last exam. “But it surely looks like one.”

“I have no thoughts on that matter, as for now.”

“When my brother came home, he always looked tired and hungry.” Chan laughed. “I wonder what is it like, to be kilometres away from house, just by yourself.”

Seungsik closed his eyes, feeling the wind brushed his face with salt-infused air. “I don’t think it’s lonely, though.”

“Why?”

“For once, you will have new friends there.” Seungsik smiled knowingly. There was no way Chan wouldn’t find a friend or two. “And you will hang out with them, just like what you’d done here.”

Seungsik knew without looking that Chan was thinking about it. Chan would unconsciously chew his inner cheek whenever his mind was busy. (At this point, Seungsik could perfectly pictured how Chan was sitting beside him, without looking. It was both endearing and slightly disturbing much to Seungsik’s liking.)

“But there wouldn’t be someone in the middle of the night,” Chan continued. “My mom’s rattling fan next to my room never fails to ground me whenever I—when at night I—”

“You can always bring it with you,” Seungsik said quietly.

“Well, yeah.”

There was this big question that Seungsik didn’t dare to ask at that moment.

They had been in a steady relationship since their second grade of high school. At that time, Seungsik didn’t really know what was the force behind his agreement to date Chan. It was kind of an exaggeration if someone said they ‘belonged to two different worlds’. Seungsik didn’t actually fall into the nerd and very close-off students in his class; he was okay. He was the ordinary high schooler, the one that you could probably overlooked every day. If anything, he was popular with his sweet, honeyed voice; he didn’t actually belong in the school band, but he often sang with them on school activities. That was it.

Chan, on the other hand, was your typical popular guy trope. Loud, smart, handsome, you named it. It was natural for him to knew who Seungsik was, and it, too, was natural for Seungsik to recognise Chan’s presence all over the school. What was surprising was when Chan had approached him, on a gloomy and cloudy day (Seungsik remembered the storm), and offered an umbrella. As cliché as it sounded, Seungsik really did grateful for the umbrella because he didn’t bring any.

(Seungsik remembered the dimpled smile, the somewhat shy voice Chan made when he asked Seungsik if he brought his own umbrella. Seungsik remembered he had replied with ‘no’, and Chan simply pushed the bright yellow folded umbrella in his hand.

“But, what about you?”

“My house’s nearby. It’s all right.”

“But what if my house is closer?”

Chan gasped but then he laughed. “Well, in that case, just act like it’s my first attempt to befriend you.”)

Despite of their different classes, they had gotten very close after that. Too close, actually. And when Seungsik started to question his sanity whenever he felt his heart ached when Chan randomly snuggled closer, Chan asked him out.

And Seungsik had said ‘yes’.

And the rest was history.

The big question was there from the start of their encounter, yet both of them was too distracted to talk about it. They still had a long time to go, but that was one year and a half ago. Today was their graduation day, and the question about their relationship was dangling at the back of their head.

The teacher had found them hanging out in Chan’s classroom and kicked them out. It was three in the evening. After saying goodbyes to the whole school (including the tap water, and the corner of the stairs that had tripped Chan’s legs since the first grade), they went home.

But not really.

“Do you want to come over?” Seungsik asked. He felt Chan’s hand tightened around his own.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Chan grinned. “Let’s go. I want cuddles.”

They both grabbed iced coffees and tteokbokki on the way home. The weather wasn’t that cold, but they walked closely, nudging each other’s arms, talking about all things they could think of. It was nice. It felt like they just walking home after school, whining over tomorrow’s assignment and their classmate’s antics.

The thing about Chan that surprised Seungsik was that he was a touchy person. He shouldn’t be surprised at that fact, considering that Chan was that friend who would hug you out of nowhere. But, Seungsik, being the one with the title ‘boyfriend’, naturally retrieved a whole another level of skinship that he couldn’t imagine. The hidden possessive side of Seungsik felt slightly jealous every time Chan randomly hugged one of his friends—but he knew he had retrieved more than that on their private time, so Seungsik forced himself to calm down.

And true to his word, after they finished the spicy rice-cakes, Chan threw himself to Seungsik’s bed and patted the soft sheet beside him. “C’me here.”

Seungsik laughed. He had dated a big baby, and he didn’t care what their friends said about him, Chan was a baby and that was the fact. The big baby that was currently patting the bed noisily, demanded Seungsik to come.

“Scoot over,”

Chan happily complied. He made himself comfortable on Seungsik’s side, his head tucked perfectly in Seungsik’s neck. This way, he could launch a tickle attack to Seungsik’s neck with his lips, but Seungsik wouldn’t hardly care about that. (If anything, Seungsik was open to it to happen, but don’t tell Chan about it.) Seungsik could feel Chan’s warm breath on his neck.

“This is nice,” Chan said lazily. “Cuddling is always nice.”

“I’m not really cuddle-able, though,” Seungsik planted a soft kiss on Chan’s hair.

“Who says that,”

“Me.”

“Even if you are not cuddle-able, I don’t want to cuddle another person but you,” Chan said lightly, as if it was nothing. He threw his arm around Seungsik’s stomach, embracing him like a bolster.

“Aren’t you a sap,”

Chan grinned. “But I’m your sap.”

“Pssh, enough with this cringey talk already.”

Chan laughed and started playing with the buttons of Seungsik’s uniform.

Normally, they would do nothing, and Chan could literally fell asleep in this state. He would return home when the sun was finally set, just because he refused to get up from Seungsik’s side. He had stayed over a lot of times too, and at those times Seungsik wished Chan didn’t actually have to go to his own house.

Seungsik braced himself.

“What would you do after this?”

Chan didn’t immediately answer. His finger traced the seam of Seungsik’s uniform, until they arrived at the bottom of the shirt, there he slipped his hand under the shirt. Seungsik shivered at the touch.

“I want to apply for college, of course.” He said, his voice steady. “You know I already applied to several universities across the country.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And you also applied to the same as mine,” Chan giggled. “I hope we get in to the same uni.”

“And what if we don’t?”

Chan made invisible circles on Seungsik’s bare waist. “If we don’t, then it’s all right. I can visit you any time. It would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, probably,”

Chan pulled his hand out of the shirt. He looked up and patted Seungsik’s frown softly. “You’re thinking too much again, don’t you.”

This made Seungsik snickered. “It’s in my personality trait.”

Chan continued to pat Seungsik’s forehead, and then move down to his cheek. “It’s okay, Sik-ah, I wouldn’t leave you.”

And as if it had proven his statement, Chan raised himself slightly and kissed Seungsik on the lips.

“What if something happens?”

“What something?”

“I don’t know,” Seungsik huffed. “Bad things.”

“Then we face them together, wouldn’t we?”

Seungsik felt Chan’s heavy gaze on him. He knew Chan knew he was still unsure. After all, this wasn’t a problem that could be solved overnight.

Chan squashed his cheek on Seungsik’s shoulder as a comfort. “I can’t guarantee that tomorrow would be effortless, or that we won’t meet any bumpy roads ahead. But I am confident to say that I want to be with you forever, no matter how long that forever takes.”

Seungsik could feel all the butterflies inside his stomach slowly rose to his heart and mind. He laughed, “Wow, so cool, Mr Heo Chan, sir.”

Chan slapped him playfully on the arm, “Don’t call me that.”

Seungsik coughed, “Really? Do you want to be together with me? We’re just finishing high school, you know.”

“And what about it,” Chan tightened his embrace. “You want to get rid of me that fast, hmm?”

“No!” Seungsik sighed. The amount of playfulness they had in this relationship was suffocating, in the nicest way possible. “No, I just—I just, afraid. You know me.”

Chan hummed in agreement. “I know you. And that’s why I don’t want to leave you.”

“Really?”

“Even if we ended up accepted on two different universities, it wouldn’t matter. Trains and planes exist, you know. It’s just one call away.”

“But—but, what if I don’t have the courage—”

Chan pursed his lips and kissed Seungsik again. “Ssh, now, can you believe me? That I would, and I can, be with you forever?”

“Of course, yes—”

“Then I believe you,” Chan said, his tone was final. “We have each other, we need to believe in each other. Isn’t that what your mother has always said?”

Seungsik didn’t know if he had the quality to carry out that ‘forever’, but he was willing to try. After all, ‘forever’ was a big and scary word full of uncertainty. Yet, hours after their talk, looking at how Chan was sleeping in his arm peacefully, still in his worn-out uniform, and the graduation ribbon still perched on his breast-pocket, Seungsik felt like he could do this forever. Whatever that forever meant. If forever meant coming home to a sleepy Chan, Seungsik would looking forward to it. If forever meant struggling through the bad grades at college, and strict professors, and endless projects through the night, Seungsik could endure it, if Chan was with him through all of that. Seungsik was willing, and Chan was too, and that was all that mattered.

Seungsik relaxed to his mattress, let out a long breath silently, and stared to his ceiling. The washed smell of Chan’s shampoo filled his nose.

They knew they didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, but there was this reassuring space that they could always hold on to, the knowledge that they wouldn’t go anywhere without each other.

And, for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
